A Vase and Brothers
by Maple Syrup-tard
Summary: England has left Canada and America home alone in order to take care of business in town. While gone, America manages to breaks his first vase and depends on his twin to save the day. A very fluffy ACE family fanfic. *One-shot*


So yeeaaaaah... This is me not studying for finals because I'm too lazy and I'm procrastinating...

Also, I randomly got this plot bunny at school the other day when I reached into my pocket and stabbed myself.  
With what you ask? Nothing much really. Just my Hetalia pins (a FACE family set XD) that's all.  
It was my Canada pin too... Which is why this fic was written in chibi Canada's view.

Also, this is something I wrote to blow some steam off from studying. Please just remember that.

Oh, and please tell me what you think of this ACE family fic and enjoy~~~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. If I did well...  
Onhonhonhonhonhonhon!~~~ /shot

* * *

As much as I adore England, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind when he left me and Alfie home by ourselves. But, it's wasn't like we weren't capable of taking care of ourselves, no way. We had lived in the wild most of our life so staying in a house wasn't that bad. The problem wasn't what we couldn't do, it was what we could do and the after effects of what we could do.

"WHAAAAAA! Maaaaattieeeee! It huuuuuuuuuuuurts!" My polar opposite now had puffy red eyes and was crying his soul out. There were fat tears streaming down his face like a water fall and they hit the floor with a dull thump each time. In front of us, the remains of the vase was spread across the floor in an intricate design, otherwise known as broken. The ball we were told not to play with in the house sat forgotten in the hallway outside of England's study.

It was understandable as to why Alfie was crying. He finally broke a vase and managed to earn a cut across his right index finger while trying to pick some shards up. I couldn't help but think on how this situation was so ironic. Why? It's because usually I'm the one breaking vases and every time I break a vase he gets into trouble. But this? Now was a different story.

Like I said, Alfie would always get blamed when I broke a vase and he would take it since he wanted to be my hero. Plus, deep down, he knew England's anger wasn't really for him. But the fact that he threw the ball and England's anger would actually be for him this time was probably why he was still crying with such intensity.

I wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be okay but, I couldn't. I'm not good with words. My words always end up as whispers and whimpers and apparently, Alfie doesn't understand my way of communication. So hesitantly, I sat back and watched him cry out to England or myself about his pain.

After a few minutes of watching him cry, I decided I didn't like the way Alfie looked as he cried. So, gently patting my shivering twin to tell him to stay, I left in search for supplies. I gathered all the supplies I remembered England carrying when he helped Alfie last time he fell out of a tree. Throughout my search, the wails of 'MATTIEEEEE! IT HUUUUUUURTS!' continued on until I returned with my supplies.

Giving Kuma to Alfie for him to hold during this delicate process, I carefully dipped a cloth I found in the warm bowl of water I had also taken up. Now, for the pep talk England always gives whenever he treats our wounds.

"O-okay Alfie. I-I'm going to d-do this just like England does o-okay? I-i-if it hurts, just hold on to Kuma tightly alright? Kuma w-won't mind." Wow. That sounded nothing like England's talks. They were always so gentle and warm but mine sounded the exact opposite of that. But, apparently that was good enough for Alfie because he nodded and gave me his hand for the procedure.

Slowly, I wiped the blood of his finger and tried not to flinch and whimper when he did. I needed to be brave for him since he's always so brave for me. Then once I had my emotions under control and was happy that all the blood was cleaned off his finger, I took a piece of my old play clothes and ripped off a piece for Alfie's finger. Carefully and slowly again, I wrapped the cloth around his finger and asked him if it was too tight. He said it was fine and I let out a sigh of relief. I hoped I never had to do that again.

By now, Alfie stopped crying and the swelling of his eyes calmed down. I then went to clean the floor off of any signs of blood and attempted to think of ways to pick up the vase shards. But, before I could think of something, the clearing of Alfie's voice distracted me. When I turned around to see what he needed I was greeted with the sight of his injured finger in my face. After a few moments of silence, I guess he realized I didn't understand so he told me.

"Maaaaaattieeee. You're not done yeeeeet!" Huh? Not done? I did everything. The pep talk, the cleaning and the fixing. What else did he need-

"Maaaaaattieeeeeeeeeee! You still need to kiss my ouchie to make it betteeeeeeeeeer!" He pouted and continued to hold his finger in front of me. Oh. Well in that case.

"Oops! Sorry Alfie. I just forgot. Here." I took his finger and briefly kissed it with as much love as I could. England told us the more love a kiss holds, the faster a wound will heal and I wanted him to heal as soon as he could. After I finished, he smiled brightly at me and put Kuma aside in favour of hugging me. I giggled. I knew he would be feeling better soon. Now, to clean up the vase.

Unfortunately, before I could ask for Alfie's opinion, the sound of a door opening and closing along with the call of, 'I'm home!' scared us. Alfie paled because we both knew that England wouldn't be too happy knowing we broke a rule and a vase today.

When confused calls started to echo around the house when we didn't respond, I made up my mind. Telling Alfie to go play in our room with some blocks or something, I decided to be the hero for today. Alfie sent me confused looks but the moment we heard the stamps of the English nation climbing the stairs, he ran off.

I sat myself beside the broken vase and began to whimper. Then I broke out into a fake sob that I would use when I really wanted England's attention. The only reason I can pull this off is because I remember all the times Alfie was mean to me and instantly become sad. Those days were the days I hated the most. Soon, I deceived myself and the sob became real and as expected, the stamps quickened. England was beside me in no time.

He picked me with a stressed yet soft 'tch' due to the damage I had caused but quickly focused his attention into rocking me back and forth, not the vase. He then started to coddled me in hopes of calming me down and whispered kind words of encouragement. I snuggled into the crane of his neck and cried so that my tears ran down his neck and soaked his shoulder.

"Oh poppet... Please don't cry. Shhhh... It's okay, England's here now. There is nothing to fear." His voice was always so soft and warm that I had really started to calm down. I lifted my head to meet his striking emerald eyes that had softened slightly (he has a soft spot for Alfie and me). They were always so pretty up close. His strong hands wiped my tears away as I continued to cry. He tried to hide his concern and worry with his face but his eyes told me everything. So, I hiccupped a few times and stopped crying.

"That's a good lad. Now, can you tell me what happened? You're not in trouble so don't be shy. You can tell me everything." I shook my head and wiped my nose on my sleeve. It's a bad habit that I had picked up from Alfie. "Matthew please, I just want to know what happened..." England looked really worried now.

"W-well... You see... I wanted to play with the new ball you brought yesterday with Alfie b-but when I was bringing to the backyard from our room, I-I tripped in the h-hallway by your study and the ball bounced and hit the vase a-a-and I'm really s-sorry and-" England leaned his forehead against my forehead to interrupt me and looked straight into my eyes. He let out a hearty laugh and looked more relaxed now.

"Matthew, I told you, I'm not mad and I'm a country of my word. So please, no more crying." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile either. He was just too kind. "Now, before I send you off to play while I clean this mess, did you get hurt?" He started to search me for signs of injury. Another thing I love about England. He's super protective which adds on to the bonus of being one of England's favorites.

I shook my head furiously. "Nu-uh, I'm fine but... Alfie cut his finger while helping me pick up some shards earlier..." England looked worried again. "O-Oh! Don't worry England! I-I-I helped him and gave him a kiss to his wound so he would get better!" And by magic, Alfie appeared out of nowhere and attached himself to England's leg.

"Yeah! Yeah! Lookie Engwand! Mattie did the bestest job! You should be so proud!" Ouch. Alfie didn't pay attention to English lessons again. I saw England twitch but I think he decided to let it slide today in order to keep me from relapsing on what he thought was real crying. England then bent down to Alfie's level and examined my workmanship closer. He blinked a couple times and stood up to get a better view of me in his arms. I gulped. Did I ruin Alfie's finger?

"Wow! I'm impressed Matthew! This is almost near perfection! I'm so proud of you!" He ruffled my hair and snuggled with me. Whew. I'm glad I didn't ruin Alfie's finger. A loud throat clear from Alfie broke England's attention on me. We turned to him to find him pouting and upset that he wasn't being snuggled with aswell. England couldn't help but laugh and scoop up Alfie and include him with our snuggle. After we were done, we all laughed. Laughed for no reason and enjoyed the fact that we were just laughing. Like a family should.

"Oh my... You two... I wouldn't know what I would ever do without you trouble makers turning my world upside down." England wouldn't stop grinning but, it wasn't like we were either. When we had slightly calmed down, England changed the topic. "Now, I think this is the best time to tell you two. As you two know, I left you alone today in order to clear up some things in town. Well, I've managed to clear a whole month of play just for you two." He grinned anticipating our reaction.

We couldn't believe it. England was going to play instead of work for a whole month?! Both Alfie and me cheered and squirmed excitedly in his arms. We couldn't wait to start! Sensing our excitement, England put us down.

"Now, who's up for learning a game with that new ball?" With the vase forgotten, we found ourselves laughing and racing to get to the back yard. We enjoyed day until the sun painted the sky orange and then spent a wonderful night under the stars.

~Maple Syrup-tard

* * *

(A/n - I hope that wasn't too random and you enjoyed it (even with that horrible ending). Like I said this was just something random to blow off steam.)


End file.
